


Sweet & Sour

by Taliesin_niseilaT



Series: Allenbert Week 2017 [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Allenbert Week 2017, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, prompt: hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliesin_niseilaT/pseuds/Taliesin_niseilaT
Summary: Barry has never told Julian where he goes when he wants to be alone. He simply disappears for a couple of hours, then returns pretending to feel better. But this time, it’s clear Barry wants to be found.





	

_Sweet & Sour_

 

Barry has never told Julian where he goes when he wants to be alone. He simply disappears for a couple of hours, then returns pretending to feel better, and initiates comfort sex. Often with barely a word until they’re curled up, naked and quite sated, when Julian finally manages to coax the reason for his distress from Barry’s mouth.

 

This time however, Barry has left a trail a mile long that Julian has no choice but to follow. From the note _Going out for a bit, see you soon_ on the kitchen table to the keys casually tossed on top of a Google Maps print-out with an address marked on it, it’s clear that Barry has every intention of being found. So Julian grabs his car keys and follows the map. It leads him to a large house on the outskirts of town, beautifully furnished but looking distinctly unloved. Uncertain of what to do now that he’s here, Julian knocks on the door but gets no reaction. Barry isn’t answering his phone either. Well then.

 

One of the keys Barry left for him fits the front door of the house. ‘Hello?’ Julian calls out as he enters, feeling as if he’s stepped into a clichéd horror movie. There appears to be no electricity so he’s reduced to using his phone as a torch. The place has decayed a bit. Julian would guess it’s been empty for a few years. He’s judging that by the state of the wallpaper, the amount of dust on the furniture, and the general abandoned atmosphere. It’s not a scary place. Just lonely.

 

But where’s Barry?

 

Looking around for a while, Julian notices light from the garden falling through an open door in the kitchen. The view that greets him on the patio is – well. Unexpected. Barry’s clothes are strewn over the wooden floor and the man himself is sitting in a modest-sized hot tub. His eyes are closed and he seems to be nursing a glass of his favourite sweet white wine.

 

‘Really?’ Julian says. Barry opens his eyes and smiles. ‘Hi honey.’ Julian walks over until he’s close enough to feel the heat coming off the water. ‘So this is where you go.’ Barry has the decency to blush. ‘Yeah uh, it seems a shame to let this place go to waste...’

‘Who owns it?’ Barry turns even redder now. ‘It was the first Harrison Wells’s house. The evil one who... You know.’ Of course Julian knows. He now also knows that Barry owns this property, and he’s apparently turned it into a safe haven.

 

‘I come here to think about my parents,’ Barry tells him, then sighs. ‘But I got tired of keeping it from you so I left a few hints.’ Typical of Barry. Sending him on a scavenger hunt instead of just telling him. It’s one of the many reasons Julian loves this man. He hadn’t noticed before, but Barry’s eyes are red. He’s been crying. Julian opens his mouth to ask but Barry shakes his head. Doesn’t want to talk about it. Julian gets a sense of where this is going and Barry soon proves him right.

 

‘So do you wanna get in here with me, or...’ Barry sends him a pleading look. Julian rolls his eyes and strips down to his boxers, his boyfriend’s eyes raking up and down his toned body. ‘Fuck, it’s pretty cold out here.’

‘Don’t worry, it’s warm under water,’ Barry says, holding out his hand. Julian steps into the hot tub and Barry’s right, the water is delightfully hot.

 

Barry pulls him close and they cuddle for a bit, enjoying the heat and each other’s company. Just when Julian thinks his boyfriend is falling asleep in his arms, Barry stirs and turns to kiss him deeply, his fingers coming up to tangle in wet blond hair. Julian is familiar with this process: Barry finding peace in his arms, healing under his kisses. He’s happy enough providing this comfort for his lover.

 

And anyway, the hot tub makes for an interesting variation.

 

Barry’s skin feels different to the touch under water. Julian lets his hands wander freely as they kiss, on and on. Barry mostly just keeps hold of him, keeping their lips glued together.

 

To his surprise, Julian finds Barry entirely naked underneath the surface of the water. He withdraws from the kiss briefly and pulls up an eyebrow. ‘You’re not even bothering with boxers?’ Barry smiles happily. ‘I was expecting you.’

 

‘I see,’ Julian says, latching onto Barry’s neck, peppering his skin with kisses and nips, ‘You had this all planned out.’

‘Y-yess,’ Barry breathes as Julian shamelessly exploits his weak spots. ‘How very devious of you, Mr Allen. Well then, I’d better take care of you.’ And Julian is so good with his hands, really,  he seems to have them everywhere at once, but mainly on Barry’s erection. Which is exactly what Barry needs, so this is all working out nicely. Julian pulls him into another gentle kiss, slowly exploring his mouth as Barry’s breath hitches at every twist of Julian’s hand, water spilling over the edge of the hot tub.

 

‘Jules,’ Barry chokes out, not sure what Julian wants, ‘I wanna...’

‘It’s okay, love. Just let go.’ Julian keeps stroking him expertly. Barry’s hips stutter when he comes, whining Julian’s name and collapsing against him. They’re both quiet for a moment.

 

‘So I guess it’s a good thing you own this hot tub,’ Julian observes.

‘Don’t worry, it has a really good cleaning system.’

‘Oh?’ Julian smirks. Barry manages to look even more flustered. ‘Yeah um. It’s more fun when you’re here, anyway.’ He hugs Julian tight, pressing soft kisses along the column of his throat. Julian moans and Barry says, ‘The bedroom here is in pretty good nick. Want to see?’

‘Right now? Why on earth would I want that?’ Julian says, distracted by his boyfriend’s cold, wet mouth on his skin. ‘Because,’ Barry whispers, his hot breath ghosting over Julian’s ear, ‘I’m gonna blow your mind.’


End file.
